


Crooked Nose, Chapped Lips, and Roadmap Veins.

by Dear_Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Cas/pseuds/Dear_Cas
Summary: Dean realizes that he doesn't love Castiel anymore. Or perhaps he never loved him at all.





	

Dean woke up early on a cold Tuesday morning, looking over at Castiel. He went to kiss him on the cheek, but this time hesitated. His forest-green eyes traveled the peaceful body next to him, and started to notice the flaws. He saw the other man's crooked nose and chapped lips. Even the prominent veins that spread like a roadmap along Castiel's body.

He thought about Castiel's random spouts of jealousy, and the fact that he talked too much. He remembers just how selfish Castiel can be, and that he's not the man Dean once fell in love with seven years ago on a late March afternoon.

He couldn't remember what the dew fresh on the grass smelled like, or how it permeated the air around them. Or what the creaking of the porch swing sounded like when they'd sit down too fast. He doesn't remember falling in love, or even how it happened, though he now swears it never did; because the man next to him isn't who he fell in love with.

He got up slowly, a sigh huffed from him as he makes his way to the kitchen. He brews a cup of black coffee, sitting at the table. He stares at the pale morning rays of sunlight entering paint-chipped, eggshell white window frame, and comes to the conclusion that every "I love you," spoken from his lips to Castiel was a lie.

He finishes his coffee and washes his mug before returning to his and Castiel's shared room. He digs out his suitcase from the closet, packing his few belongings and taking it to the Impala.

He shuts the trunk and gets in the driver's seat, looking at their house one last time, driving away.

He leaves without an explanation, only for Castiel to doubt himself and tear himself apart with questions.


End file.
